


Sleepy

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pukul 12.00  malam.<br/>Hinata Shouyo tidak bisa tidur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu itu punyanya om Furudate Haruichi XD Suki cuma plot cerita ini. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun yang saya dapatkan atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih~

Pukul 12.00  malam.

Hinata Shouyo tidak bisa tidur.

Sang _spiker_ kesayangan Karasuno itu mengutuk dalam hati pada setiap detik waktu yang membuat matanya tidak bisa terpejam dan tubuhnya terlelap. Ah—salahnya juga, sebenarnya. Atau salahkan saja pada sifat terlalu semangatnya untuk menghadapi _camp_ pelatihan yang akan dilakukan esok hari. Hinata selalu seperti itu, bukan hal yang asing baginya.

            “Ugh … dingin sekali,” ada getar yang terdengar begitu kalimat monolog itu terucap; membuat gigi-giginya bergemeletuk. Mengeluh karena hembus angin malam yang menerpa setiap sel kulitnya membuat tubuhnya beku. Hinata sendiri tak mengerti mengapa teras depan tempat pelatihannya saat ini menjadi tempat yang dituju. Dengan kata lain, tempat renungannya—mungkin.

            Ia membiarkan kesepuluh jemari kakinya tak beralas, bergerak-gerak secara asal untuk menimalisir dingin yang dirasakannya. Bahkan lantai kayu yang menjadi tikar duduknya pun tak membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Hinata seperti orang bodoh—anak kecil yang konyol, lebih tepatnya. Menghabiskan waktu di luar ketika sang malam menemaninya. Bahkan tak egois untuk menampakan kerlap-kerlip bintang di atas sana, membuat Hinata merasa nyaman meski dingin kerap kali menyerangnya.

            Hanya ia—sendiri—dan pikirannya yang tak bisa tenang untuk esok hari, untuk pertandingan nanti, dan untuk permaina volinya.

            “Oi, Hinata _boke_ ,”

            Hinata tersentak pelan—juga bergidik ngeri—sebagai respon awal ketika suara berat dan familiar itu memenuhi gendang telinganya.

            “Sedang apa kau di sini, bodoh?”

            —suara Kageyama.

            “Bisa tidak berhenti menggunakan kata ‘bodoh’ di ujung kalimatmu itu,” cibir Hinata gusar. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama yang ditujukan untuknya tadi. “Kau menyebalkan, Kageyama-kun,”

Ujung pelipis sang _setter_ temperamental itu berkedut tidak suka, merasa tersinggung. “Lihat siapa di sini yang menyebutku menyebalkan? Dasar menyebalkan!”

            Lagi, Hinata mencibir. Namun tak kata protes yang keluar.

Kageyama mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Hinata. Hanya terpisah beberapa beberapa sentimeter, tanpa pembatas dan satu lengan masing-masing dari mereka yang saling bersisian; telapak tangan menempel pada lantai kayu. Entah karena Kageyama tidak sadar mengambil tempat, entah karena ia memang melakukannya secara sengaja. Dan Hinata terlihat tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk mempermasalahkannya.

            “Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?” kembali ke pertanyaan awal, “Daichi-san bisa marah jika tahu malam-malam kau berkeliaran.” Iris hitam Kagayema mengerling, menatap Hinata lewat sudut matanya. Pemuda kecil yang saat ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika pertanyaan tadi terlontar.

            “Tidak bisa tidur,” jawaban klise, dengan nada malas yang terselip dalam ucapannya. “Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kuputuskan kemari,” ulangnya. Hinata mendongak, menatap kanvas malam di atas sana yang tidak membuatnya bosan meski berulang kali dipandang.

            Kageyama mendengus geli. “Karena kau gugup lagi? Konyol.”

            “Aku tidak gugup!” tandas Hinata jengah. Kepalanya menoleh cepat, menatap Kageyama dengan sepasang manik cokelat bulatnya. “Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk pelatihan besok,”

            “Hah!” _ou-sama_ egois—yang katanya dulu ketika sebelum mengenal Hinata—itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, merasa janggal. Menatap si kecil _spiker_ Karasuno dengan tatapan heran, lalu kembali mendengus. “Ternyata benar, kau memang aneh.”

            Ah, sial. Hinata sakit hati mendengarnya.  

            “Arrgh! Kau menggangguku!”

            “Bodoh, kecilkan suaramu! Kau ingin semua orang terbangun?!”

            “Kau yang bodoh, Kageyama bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kemari!”

            “Kau juga seharusnya tidur, Hinata _boke!_ Latihan akan dimulai saat pagi hari buta,”

            “Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu itu!” nada suara Hinata menurun, perkataan Kageyama tadi membuatnya sadar. “Hanya saja mataku sulit sekali untuk terpejam,”

Kageyama berdecih, tak ingin melanjutkan argumen. Toh, sekalinya dilanjutkan juga tidak akan ada artinya, tidak akan berhenti hingga esok hari datang. Baginya, Hinata Shouyo itu adalah di kecil berisik, keras kepala, dan tidak ingin kalah. Juga terlalu hiperaktif.  

            “Tch! Kau ini—” satu tangan Kageyama terangkat, meremas puncak kepala Hinata jengkel. Membuat rambut jingga itu semakin berantakan.

            “Sakit!” Hinata mangaduh. Ditepisnya tangan Kageyama dengan keras, namun hasilnya nihil. Kelima jari besar sang _setter_ semakin keras meremas kepalanya. Di sisi lain, Kageyama  enggan melepaskan.

            “—benar-benar merepotkan,”

            Detik berikutnya, tangan pemberi _toss_ itu mulai bergerak, merayap ke arah belakang kepala Hinata—terus menjalar sampai menutupi sepasang mata cokelatnya, menarik kepala berambut jingga itu mendekat hingga terbenam di pangkuan Kageyama dengan hati-hati. Membiarkan tubuh Hinata berbaring; posisi menyamping, dengan kedua tulang paha Kageyama sebagai bantalnya, sebagai batas agar kepala kecil itu tidak langsung menyentuh lantai kayu. Sebagai reaksi awal ketika Hinata merasa bahwa tubuhnya mematung secara refleks.

            “Kage—”

            “Cepat tidur,” sela Kageyama, berhasil membungkam Hinata yang sempat berontak sebelumnya. Telapak tangannya sengaja menutupi pandangan Hinata, pergerakan simpel agar si kecil Karasuno itu tidak melihat wajahnya langsung. Tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang membungkuk dan kepalanya yang menunduk—meski hanya beberapa derajat. Tidak menyadari, bahwa saat ini, seorang Kageyama Tobio—berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

            “Kageyama, aku tidak bisa melihat,”

            “Sudah kubilang tidur saja!” Sahut Kageyama ketus, tidak berani menatap wajah yang saat ini tertutup oleh satu tangannya lama-lama. Apalagi menatap langsung bibir tipis dan kecil Hinata. “Aku tidak akan memberimu besok _toss_ jika terus mengeluh,”

            Ada jeda sejenak yang terjadi di antara mereka setelahnya. Untuk Kageyama yang berusaha meredam rasa malunya. Untuk Hinata yang tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Untuk keheningan yang lebih mendominasi keadaan.

            Hening beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Kageyama mendengus kecil. “Dasar bodoh,”  

            Tak ada jawaban. Suara dengkuran halus itu terdengar. Napas yang berhembus teratur.

            Dan Hinata Shouyo tertidur.   

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**


End file.
